Talk:The Rotten/@comment-13858305-20140505060935
"My name is Pharros.. I'm.. A wanderer of sorts. I leave these.. Secrets for other travelers to find, if they have one of my lockstones.. ..But recently my mind has strayed from this. I have read about an object known as the Lordvessel.. In a far away land.. Lordran, I think.. It.. Holds the souls of 4 who were revered as gods there.. If I could get my hands on one.. Imagine how many more of my contraptions I could make! It- -Pharros" "..On my travels I remember.. A woman. She called herself Nashandra. I remember her because not only was her soul powerful.. But brimming with Dark.. The seductive power of Dark.. King Vendrick has an army. With an army surely he could take the Lordvessel.. If Nashandra.. -Pharros" "I spoke with Nashandra. She is a power hungry soul, and agreed to my request the second I offered power. She agreed to seduce Vendrick into stealing the Lordvessel, and then to split its four souls.. I only need one. -Pharros" "The War has started. The inevitable war. The Giants of Lordran want the vessel back.. But.. Vendrick has already used a soul.. We can't return it now.. ..Nashandra kerps giving me an angry look, when she sees me.. Oh my King.. I am sorry to have caused this. -Pharros" "..Nashandra has given me a Soul.. The other three, when consumed had.. Side effects. She wants me to give her as much power as I can, without these effects.. But every time I study it.. It seduces me with its power.. And I wish only to consume it. -Pharros" "..I.. Gave my Queen but a sliver.. And consumed the rest myself. She will come after me.. I fear her wrath.. I must hide.. And I know where. The King of Rats. -Pharros" "The Rat King has agreed to my bargain. . He does not want my Soul.. But my mind.. He wants me to build traps.. Many traps.. I've never built traps, but I have this Soul, now.. I will do it. And he will give me a sanctuary. -Pharros" "..I made the traps.. And given the King my lockstones.. But unlike the King, I will embrace outcasts who come to my sanctuary.. For I am naught but the same. -Pharros" "..I feel my insanity inreasing, day by day.. My mind is losing to my soul, and wanders to death.. For Death, I have realized, is this Soul.. But I still create.. Sometimes those in my sanctuary.. I.. Kill them. And with their body I.. Create. Each one, I make.. A statue. It.. Shoots poison. So.. When She comes for me they will kill her.. But.. I also.. Add it to my body.. Or.. My second body.. -Pharros" "I need strength. When Nashandra finds me.. So.. I make strength. I create it. With the corpses for the statues.. I can kill mindless hollows, but my old Queen.. -Pharros" "..This will be my last entry. My new body will not be able to hold a pen, and all that's left is to add my own body.. I.. Have kept this lockstone with me. To remind me of the past.. When I helped people.. But I don't do that anymore.. I am not Pharros anymore.. I.. Read about Lordran. The god of death was named Nito, before their king killed him. I am not Pharros.. I am this Soul.. It has consumed me, for consuming it.. I am not Pharros.. My name is now Nito. -Nito" (evidence on Nashansra & Drangleic page. Pharros = Rotten was not originally my theory (is another comment on here) rest is mine.